Primera pero no última vez
by La loca de los gatos fujoshi
Summary: Los cuatro meses que tenían juntos no eran suficientes para él, tenía miedo de dar ese siguiente paso en la relación, pero su novio, mayor que él, se mostraba muy ansioso por tenerlo en la intimidad, aunque sabía desde el inicio que él nunca se acostó con nadie en toda su vida y que la virginidad le hacía sentir seguro... Fanfic con contenido YAOI chico x chico


**Primera pero no última vez**

 **Aclaro que estos personajes no son mios, son de Hajime Isayama, esto es entretenimiento de fans a fans. Fanfic de Yaoi chico x chico**

Los cuatro meses que tenían juntos no eran suficientes para él, tenía miedo de dar ese siguiente paso en la relación, pero su novio, mayor que él, se mostraba muy ansioso por tenerlo en la intimidad, aunque sabía desde el inicio que él nunca se acostó con nadie en toda su vida y que la virginidad le hacía sentir seguro

Pero justo en la víspera de ese día le hizo la proposición: Ya es tiempo, le dijo entusiasmado por tenerlo finalmente entre sus brazos

No hubo forma ni manera de que se negara en absoluto, quería complacer a su novio que sabía contaba con más experiencia y por tanto con más naturalidad veía esos asuntos aunque a él le causaban pánico.

Levi llegó a la farmacia con su aire orgulloso, no sintió vergüenza alguna por comprar condones, aunque casi se acababan, ese día seguro cientos de parejas tenían una noche especial, así como él planeó la suya con su joven novio

Sonrió malvadamente y salió de ahí con el botín anhelado, llegó a su casa caminando y verificó la cama, estaba perfectamente acomodada, con algunos pétalos de rosas encima, las velas encendidas y la luz casi apagada, música relajante de fondo e inciensos aromatizando el ambiente

—Que delicia —pensó todo emocionado, moría por hacerle el amor a ese cuerpo tan tierno y sin estrenar

No era solo un lujurioso, amaba a su novio, pero desde que comenzaron lo deseaba cada día, era caso maniático la forma en que lo quería, pero lo consideraba normal, así fue con su último novio y así lo sería con todos.

Eren miró fijo la puerta antes de decidirse a llamar, con dos toques la puerta se abrió enseguida y salió Levi a recibir a su novio. Sonrió malévolamente, mirándolo de pies a cabeza, ya deseaba comérselo de una vez

—Hola —saludo tímidamente el muchacho

—Hola, pasa

Levi jaló del brazo a su novio y lo metió al departamento, el aroma del incienso llegó hasta la sala, Eren sonrió nervioso

—Te traeré algo para que te relajes —dijo y se arrimó a su barra, sirvió algo de vino y se lo dio a su novio, Eren miró la bebida

—Soy menor de edad, tengo 19 —dijo inocentemente, a Levi le dieron más ganas de comérselo y sonrió amplio

—Lo que vamos hacer igual es ilegal para mí —afirmó divertido

Eren recordó a que llegó y se sonrojó todo

—Si, eso —titubeó un poco y bebió de un trago todo, Levi sonrió

—Ven —agarró a su novio de la mano y lo llevó a la habitación

Entraron y Eren vio todo, sintiéndose más avergonzado, sonrió nervioso

—Quiero que te sientas cómodo —dijo Levi poniéndose serio

Se acercó a su novio y lo abrazó por los hombros, arrimando su boca a la oreja

—Te amo —confesó sin vergüenza, Eren se sonrojó todo y sonrió con dulzura

—Yo también Levi, ya no tengo dudas, quiero que me hagas el amor —dijo con vergüenza

Levi sonrió, aquello siempre funcionaba, no es que lo engañó para que se acostara con él sin sentir culpa, pero lo usó para ayudarse

El pequeño Eren cerró los ojos al sentir los besos en el cuello, mientras las manos de Levi lo desvistieron poco a poco, tocándole el cuerpo, excitándolo

—Levi —suspiro suavemente y se dejó tocar

Eren abrió los ojos y miró hacia abajo, Levi sacaba su pene por la abertura de la ropa interior, la única prenda que le quedaba y lo metió a su boca poco a poco y lo chupó

— ¿Se siente bien? —preguntó Levi haciendo una pausa y miró hacia arriba

—Sí —respondió todo avergonzado, su cara roja y la tapó

—Que adorable —pensó pervertido, volvió a lo suyo, haciéndolo lento para que no se le corriera pronto, Eren era virgen y seguro se liberaba muy pronto si lo hacía fuerte

Se puso de pie dejándolo con la erección y los calzoncillos lejos de él, lo agarró del rostro y lo besó intensamente para después llevárselo a la cama, Eren se quedó acostado, mirando a Levi desvestirse completo

—Que grande —pensó Eren al ver el miembro duro y engrandecido de su novio, aunque sintió miedo, si no le cabía a la primera le iba a doler un montón y así que tragó saliva

Levi subió a la cama y tomó a Eren entre sus brazos y se besaron apasionadamente, después restregó su cuerpo para que sus penes se acariciaran

—Si sigues así —suspiró Eren, tratando de contenerse, no quería acabar pronto

Levi se detuvo y lo miró a los ojos

—Necesito que te relajes —dijo serio, Eren asintió, todo sonrojado, sabía lo que seguía

Levi sonrió, acarició su rostro y le besó ambas mejillas, después lo acostó en la cama, acariciándolo por todo el cuerpo, lamió sus tetillas con cuidado y suave, lo hizo suspirar excitado, torturándolo, después bajó y bajó por su tronco y el abdomen hasta llegar a la cintura, besó su miembro y levantó su cuerpo después, sujetó las piernas de Eren y se las separó, luego se colocó el condón que había dejado en el mueble bajo la lámpara

—Sé amable —suplicó asustado, Levi le sonrió

—Tranquilo —le miró a los ojos para calmarlo

Introdujo su pene en la virginal cavidad, Eren cerró fuerte los ojos y gimió agarrándose a las sábanas, Levi quiso reventarlo de placer, pero se tranquilizaría hasta acostumbrarlo, así que no se movió y se quedó dentro un rato

—Por favor, házmelo —imploró Eren, lo necesitaba

La música celestial que le llegó a Levi al oír eso lo hizo sonreír, agarró con las fuerza esas piernas y se comenzó a empujar hacia delante

—Oh por Dios —gritó Eren y abrió los ojos, con la cara toda roja

Levi se movía con ritmo y rápidamente, penetrando hasta el fondo

—Oh Eren, estás muy apretado —gimió al penetrarlo cada vez más rápido

—No tan fuerte —suplicó agarrándose de las sábanas y volvió a cerrar los ojos

Pero era tarde, su petición fue para Levi una señal de que podía moverse tan fuerte y rápido como quisiera, a Eren le temblaban las piernas

—Más, más —terminó suplicando ahora que el placer se adueñó de su cerebro

Levi se relamió los labios y agarró el pene de Eren, masturbándolo

—Oh Dios mío, oh sí —gimió perdido de placer, pero para Levi fue el doble de placentero por ver así de entregado a Eren

No se pudo aguantar más y lo llenó todo, sintiendo los espasmos del cuerpo debajo del suyo, al colapsar también el miembro del otro y llenándole la cara de su propio semen

Salió de él y miró su cuerpo sudado, mojado y jadeante

—Es perfecto —pensó al verlo

Eren abrió los ojos y lo observó, jadeaba y aun sentía que las piernas le temblaban, Levi se acostó a su lado y le sonrió

—Menuda primera vez —suspiró más enamorado que antes

—Y seguro que no será la última —respondió Levi

Se abrazaron con fuerza, ahora Eren no entendía porque sentía tanto miedo antes, si aquello fue lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado, que su querido novio lo amara, tuviera un pene grande y además fuera una especie de Dios griego del sexo o algo así

Aquella fue su perfecta primera vez, ya tenía expectativa por saber cómo sería la segunda y estaba casi seguro que no tendría que esperar mucho para ella.

 **FIN**

 **Amo sus comentarios, no dejen de escribirlos**

 **¿Les gustó el fic? espero no haber sido muy explícita**


End file.
